Roll With It
by whatabeautifulmess
Summary: Because with Brittany, it really is better not to ask. Fluffy, winter-y Klaine goodness, for Priya.


_**Title: **Just Roll With It_

_**Summary: **Because with Brittany, it really is better not to ask.  
><em>

_**Author:** whatabeautifulmess_

_**Rating:** K+_

**_Word Count: _**_791_

_**Pairings:** Klaine, New Directions Girls/Klaine friendship_

_**Warnings/spoilers:** Shameless fluff, and you'll be a bit confused if you missed the whole klaine roll thing that was going round earlier this month._

_**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing you recognise_

_**A/N:** The second part of Priya's Christmas present, delivered rather late, I'll admit. Inspired by a post on tumblr; I'll send you a link if you're interested._

* * *

><p>Blaine flopped down on the sofa behind Kurt, piling pillows around them and covering them with blankets. A roaring, orange-scented fire blazed in the grate (he was <em>so<em> glad he'd been paying attention whilst his mom was watching those horrible interior decorating shows - putting empty orange skins in the fire had been a brilliant idea), but it was still freezing cold, with fat flakes of snow billowing against the window; and Blaine pulled Kurt against his chest, snuggling into his neck.

"Hey," Mercedes said, entering from the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate. "Who said you got the sofa?"

"My house," Blaine answered, pulling two mugs from her tray and handing one to Kurt. He offered Mercedes a charming smile, but she didn't look impressed.

"What about Kurt?"

Kurt smiled too. "Being the boyfriend has its perks." Mercedes scowled good-naturedly, handing mugs to the rest of the girls.

"Mercedes, it's fine. There are two more sofas and air beds for the rest of you. You'll be perfectly comfortable." Blaine punctuated the end of his sentence with a laugh, swiping cream off of the tip of Kurt's nose. Kurt poked his tongue out and licked the cream off Blaine's finger.

"Sweetie," he said, "she's teasing. Ignore her."

Blaine pouted. "I know that."

Kurt smiled at him fondly and settled back against Blaine's chest again, watching all of the girls watching them. Rachel, Tina and Brittany were beaming; Mercedes rolled her eyes fondly; and Quinn watched over them with a fierce but restrained affection.

"Okay, okay, okay," Santana said, holding up a hand, "you two have got to stop being so cute, or I'm gonna puke." She smiled as she said it, though, and Blaine realised she was joking.

Kurt, who understood the girls better, turned sleepily and mumbled, "Love you too, Santana." She couldn't quite hold in her smile.

How about we put the film on?" Rachel suggested, setting her mug carefully on the coffee table.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "Uh, would you mind...?" He gestured to Kurt, lying on his chest with his eyes closed, breathing slowly and deeply. He was asleep, but Blaine knew better than to try and move: if he did, an arm would snake around his waist, holding him close.

Rachel smiled again and nodded, slipping out of her sleeping bag and putting on the film. Blaine settled back, warm and comfortable with Kurt's slender body pressed against his own.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke suddenly, shivering with cold and feeling like something was missing. Kurt. He sat up hurriedly, searching for him.<p>

"Over here," Kurt said from the end of the sofa, pullin ghis headphones out of his ears and switching off his iPod.

"Oh, Kurt...you're awake."

"Yep."

"I...I woke up and you weren't there and I-"

"I know. I woke up and I was kind of squishing you, so I moved. And I saw, just now. I liked it."

"What?"

"That you missed me."

Blaine looked a little bewildered, but he was pleased too. "Well, for the record, I'll always miss you. Now get back up here; I'm cold."

Kurt complied, crawling up the sofa to curl against Blaine's chest again. He wrapped the blankets around them tightly.

"Better now?" he asked.

"I guess..."

"You guess? Don't tell me you're still cold." Kurt craned his neck to look up at Blaine disbelievingly.

"Well...maybe..." Blaine admitted. "But I have an idea to warm up."

"Really."

"Uh-huh." Blaine snaked his fingers under Kurt's shirt, his fingers dancing over soft, pale skin as he tickled him.

"Oh, Blaine, stop it!"

"No way!"

Kurt shrieked with laughter, forgetting that the girls were all still asleep, but Blaine was ruthless. Kurt thrashed around, rolling the two off them up tightly in their pile of blankets.

"Please, Blaine, stop it!"

Kurt squirmed again, trying to escape Blaine's fingers; and they fell to the floor with a loud thump, wrapped tightly together.

Amazingly, only Brittany woke up, looking at them with wide, startled eyes.

"Oh...Britt, I'm sorry we woke you."

Brittany rubbed one eye with the back of her hand. "Don't worry," she said. "But what are you doing? Are you playing a special dolphin game?"

"Uh, no, boo, we just fell off the sofa," Kurt said, as Brittany stood up and moved towards the kitchen.

"Oh, okay," she said, turning back to face them in the doorway. "So you weren't being a klaine roll?"

"A...a klaine roll"? Blaine looked _so_ confused.

"Yeah, a klaine roll."

Unfortunately, Kurt and Blaine didn't get a chance to ask her what on earth she was talking about, because she wandered into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

At 4am.

It says a lot about Brittany that they didn't even question it.


End file.
